


You'll Get There, I Promise You:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Couches, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e07 Ka Makuahine A Me Ke Keikikane (Mother and Son), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Napping, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve is left feeling devastated by what he found in his mother's journal, & what she told him, while they were on the mission, Will he be okay?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	

*Summary: Steve is left feeling devastated by what he found in his mother's journal, & what she told him, while they were on the mission, Will he be okay?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

Steve was reeling from what he read in his mother's journal, He couldn't believe all that she went through, **"If ** _only_** Doris would tell me the truth in the first place, Not hide anything, Things would be different between us"** , The Former Seal thought sadly to himself, as he went to get a glass of whiskey to help calm his nerves.

 

He took his glass & went straight to his spot on the beach, where he likes to think for awhile, & he knew that he wouldn't move from the spot, til he figures everything from the last 20 years out, **"God, I miss you, Dad, I wish you were here with me right now"** , he thought to himself again, as he lets out a stream of tears that were coming down his face.

 

Meanwhile, Danny was on his way home, He was glad that his dad was on the mend, Both of his parents insisted that he takes care of his ohana, & that his sisters would help them, if they need it. The Blond made quick arrangements, & then he was driven to the airport, & was on flight back home to Honolulu, as fast he could. Nothing will keep him from the love of his life. He just hopes that Steve is okay, & could hold on, til he gets home.

 

Steve managed to go back into the house, & catch a few winks on the couch, He was completely drained, & hopes that tomorrow would be better, & kinder to him. He just wants to be happy for once, & he hopes that he would be granted that one wish. Cause, He doesn't ask for much, & he thinks he deserves it. For all that he accomplished in the 7 years, Ever since he put the badge on.

 

Danny got home in record time, He tipped the cabby, & entered the house slowly, He saw that his lover was getting the required rest that he needed, so he tiptoed upstairs to unpack, & get himself organized. "God, If Doris or Catherine shows up again, I will kill them for putting him through all the hell that he went through", he thought to himself, & he went to shower, & change, so he could spend some time with his lover.

 

Then, The Loudmouth Detective decided to lay with his lover, & make sure that no recurring nightmares had plagued him, when the seal woke up an hour later. Danny woke up, & said, as he looked at him, "Hey, Babe, I am here, & I not going anywhere", They hugged, & shared some little kisses, Steve filled him in on what he missed, "Am I gonna be all right, Danno ?", "Not right away, Baby, But, You'll get there, _**I**_ promise you", The Blond said, as he kissed the top of his head,  & they snuggled, Forgetting what had happened.

 

The End.


End file.
